half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Wheatley
Wheatley is a loose Personality Core (probably from the numerous cores seen awakening at the end of Portal) set to appear in Portal 2. Apparently of masculine programming, he is slated to be Chell's sidekick and guide during the first part of the game.GameInformer, April 2010 issue Overview During the centuries that elapsed between both games, Personality Cores have carved out sections of the neglected Enrichment Center as their own, while traveling around the facility via the laboratory ceiling rails they are confined to, as they are appendage-less. One of them, named Wheatley, is concerned about the facility's deteriorating conditions and has grown tired of being forced to travel on these rails, which hinders his mobility. He wants to detach himself, but he is worried his fall might damage him. He then notices Chell in stasis, and decides to awaken her so that she can detach him safely. To convince her, he promises to share his knowledge of an escape route, then detaches himself. Chell however falls to catch him, but the fall apparently does not damage him much.GameInformer, April 2010 issue The duo then takes on a journey throughout the defunct and heavily damaged facilities, while Wheatley blabbers incessantly. However he proves to be a very useful asset, as he can be plugged into various ports found throughout the labs, allowing him to access the mainframe and bypass obstacles. At some point on their journey they reach a massive cylindrical room populated with breaker switches, and filled with debris often blocking their path, containing what appears to be an escape pod to the outside. There Wheatley warns Chell that only the switch to power the escape pod should be flipped, so she leaves her Core friend to find the right one. Almost instantly, the neglected equipment malfunctions, and the floor below them reveals itself as an elevator that begins ascending, flipping all the switches on the periphery in the process. Acutely aware of the damage the malfunctioning has done, Wheatley scrambles to find an abort password, forgoing a practical algorithm for a sequential brute-force strategy: "AAAAAA? No. that's not it. AAAAAB? No? AAAAAC? You've got to be joking!".GameInformer, April 2010 issue The climb halts as the platform comes flush with a door leading to an overgrown courtyard now housing the soulless shell of GLaDOS. Having failed to find the abort password, Wheatley fears to be punished by her. As the duo approaches, she awakens, and immediately recognizes Chell. After a short monologue, GLaDOS sends Chell back to the Test Chambers to resume her tests.GameInformer, April 2010 issue What happens to Wheatley afterward is unknown so far. Trivia Wheatley appears to be an upgraded (at least, video game-wise) version of GLaDOS' Intelligence Core (the one telling the cake recipe), with a blue eye and three dots. Gallery File:Glados core 3.jpg|GLaDOS' Intelligence Core. File:02303171.977.png|ASCII art image of Wheatley being held by Chell. File:Wheatleyfull.jpg|Original screenshot. File:Wheatley catwalk.jpg|Wheatley being held by Chell. List of appearances *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2'' Notes and references Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Characters Category:Portal 2 Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Personality Cores